


Metal man

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, frasefic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ho deciso di cimentarmi nelle frasefic. Una raccolta di quel tipo sulla Pepperony.Partecipante alla Challenge FraseFic di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.





	Metal man

#sempre

Pepper era seduta sul letto e guardava il casco danneggiato di Ironman trasmettere il sorridente ologramma di Tony, che le ripeteva 'ti voglio bene tremila', con le lacrime agli occhi, soffocando un singhiozzo, e mormorò: "Io e la bambina staremo bene, sempre".

 

#blu

"Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Ritornerai come prima, non che come amazzone sputafuoco tu non sia bellissima, signorina Potts. Potrei farti un'armatura blu solo per te, per rincuorarti" disse Tony, accarezzando le guance umide di lacrime di Pepper e baciandole la fronte.

 

#distanza

La distanza nata da un banale sciocco di dita, resa la salvezza intera dell'universo, ci separerà per sempre e, mangiando un doppio-cheesburger in tuo nome, mi rendo conto che solo il tuo ricordo potrà colmarla.

 

#velo

Happy allontanò il velo dal viso di Pepper e la cullò contro di sé, rassicurandola: "Mr. Stark è un uomo fortunato a sposarla e lei non tema. Nonostante sia e resterà Ironman, lei non sta sbagliando a sposarlo. La ama oltre ogni cosa".

 

#cuore

Pepper s'inginocchiò sul bordo del lago e appoggiò il reattore arc sulla ghirlanda di fiori bianchi che galleggiava sull'acqua, sentendo la mano di Wanda delicata sulla spalla, e disse: "Ha lasciato con noi il suo 'cuore'".

 

#anello

"Tony non avrebbe voluto soffrissimo così tanto, lo sai? Se non fosse stato per te, non avrebbe mai scoperto di volere una famiglia. Questo è anche merito tuo" sussurrò Pepper, abbracciando Peter, facendogli vedere l'anello nuziale che portava al dito; ascoltandolo singhiozzare.

 

#famiglia

"Stark... Tony, è stato la nostra famiglia. Si mostrava un uomo di metallo senza cuore, ma ci ha mostrato una casa. Non avevamo nessun altro posto dove andare. Eravamo smarriti, capaci solo a vendicare. Perciò, per qualsiasi cosa, potrà contare su di noi. Mi chiami, dovunque io sia nell'universo, tornerò" promise Thor, in ginocchio davanti a Pepper, facendole il baciamano.

 

#insieme

Pepper serrò un pugno, sbiancando le nocche, sentendo il verso dei corvi, osservando la luce della luna che si rifletteva sulla superficie del lago davanti alla casa di legno, circondata da alti alberi e rose bianche, dicendo: "Dovresti essere qui, con me. Dovremmo essere insieme a nostra figlia. Tony...".

 

#primavolta

Pepper lasciò che Tony le appoggiasse la testa in grembo, cullandola, e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, i loro corpi ignudi tremavano per l'aria fredda che entrava dalla finestra, mentre lei gli sussurrava: "Non sarà solo sesso. Giuro di non ferirti mai, nella nostra intimità, Tony. Fai finta che questa sia la tua prima volta, lascia fuori tutto il resto".

 

#baciodellabuonanotte

Pepper posò un bacio sulla fronte di Morgan e le rimboccò le coperte, dicendole: "Se chiudi gli occhi puoi ancora sentire papà. Lui ti protegge, sai?", mentre la bambina osservava l'elmo di Ironman adagiato sul suo comodino.

 

#buio

Nel buio sentivo il tuo respiro e le tue mani su di me, potevo toccare il tuo pizzetto, rimbombava la tua risata; ora nell’oscurità c’è solo silenzio e un letto vuoto, e sapevo dal primo giorno che sarebbe finita così, perché questo è il destino degli eroi: sacrificarsi.

 

#lasciarsi

Tony, in quella stanza di vetro, davanti al Capitano, si ritrovò con un sorriso falso sul volto a rigurgitare tutto il veleno dovuto all'essersi lasciato con Pepper, desideroso soltanto di riavere il sorriso di lei alla fine di quella sciocca disputa.

 

#dimenticare

“Pep… Pep, aspetta… Lo so che non posso chiederti di dimenticare tutti i miei sbagli, ma qui non si tratta semplicemente di licenziarti” disse Tony, raggiungendo la fidanzata correndo, riuscì a prenderle le mani nelle proprie mettendosi davanti a lei, e aggiunse: “Non voglio vederti piangere o farti soffrire… Io voglio sposarti, avere un figlio con te. Ho sognato che eri incinta e non avevo più paura, solo voglia che succedesse”.

 

#cadere

Tony rimase rigido sul pontile di metallo, il braccio teso, le lacrime agli occhi, mentre vedeva Pepper cadere di sotto e venire avvolta dalle fiamme, tutt’intorno a lui c’erano delle esplosioni e alle sue spalle, intento a ridere, Killian.

 

#bianco

Era bianco l'abito che indossava al loro primo incontro, quando l'aveva portata via al suo precedente datore di lavoro, era bianco il vestito alle loro nozze, ma fu bianco anche il completo che aveva indosso quando diede la notizia della morte di Ironman ai giornali.

 

#spazio

Tony era seduto sul pavimento di metallo della navicella, la mano scheletrica appoggiata sull'elmo dell'armatura semidistrutto, il registratore olografico attivo, la sua figura davanti alla vetrata attraverso cui si vedevano le profondità dello spazio, mentre diceva: "Pep, non soffrire per me. Tu sei stata l'unica cosa bella e importante della mia vita. Magari, se ritroverai queste registrazioni, soffri per un paio di anni, ma poi ricomincia una nuova esistenza...".

 

#precipizio

Allarghi le braccia, Tony, hai provato a telefonare a Pepper, a dirle probabilmente il tuo addio, mentre precipiti nel vuoto, incapace ancora di volare, mentre davanti a te si chiude il portale, i chitauri stanno venendo spazzati via dal missile nucleare che hai portato in spalla.

 

#starebene

"Noi staremo bene Tony, staremo bene" sussurrò Pepper, serrando i pugni, pensando: < Questa è la più grande bugia, amore mio, ma vedendoti così... Incapace di fare qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia soffrire, voglio solo liberarti. Non posso caricarti dell'ennesimo peso dopo il tuo più grande sacrificio... Ti amo >.

 

#figlia

Happy guardò Morgan mangiare il panino, sporcandosi le labbra di formaggio fuso, e avvertì una fitta al cuore, pensando: < Mi occuperò di tua figlia, la proteggerò 'capo', farò quello che non ho potuto fare con te. Fidati, la terrò al sicuro più che se fosse mia >.

 

#stelle

"Io non sono geloso. Perché dovrei esserlo? Perché Killian ti ha regalato una collana? In fondo è la stessa cosa che mio padre faceva, dicendo che era come regalare delle stelle a delle dee, per corteggiarle. Perché dovrei prendermela se qualcun altro ti dà della stella al mio posto?" si lamentò Tony, rivolto a Pepper.

 

#rosso

Tony aveva sempre amato il rosso, era il colore dell'auto che aveva costruito con suo padre, era il colore della sua armatura, di molti dei suoi gadget, in parte dello scudo di Cap suo eroe d'infanzia, dell'armatura costruita per il suo piccolo Peter, ma fu anche l'ultimo colore che vide spegnendosi.

 

#tradizione

"Mi dispiace Tony, ma quest'anno non potrò portare avanti la tradizione annuale di Natale. Non ho la forza di addobbare io" disse Pepper, accarezzandosi il ventre rigonfio, guardando il marito intento ad appendere le calze con un sorriso sul volto.


End file.
